A Different Perspective
by ChibiQuatre
Summary: Well, all I can say is, it's from an interesting POV about the Gundam Pilot's childhood (specifically Quatre's)


# A Different Perspective

  
  
by ChibiQuatre   
  
6/9/00   
  


Yet another GW disclaimer: well, do you all REALLY want me to write a disclaimer?! We all know that I don't own GW (though God KNOWS I wish I did!). The GW boyz r'nt mine, never were, never will b. They are owned by their respective creators; Sunrise, There...happy!!! ((oh, and any trouble translating the japanese, I'll b happy to help!))

  


BTW, this is from the kitchen table's POV. i know, i know, it's weird. but hey! i wanted to do something interesting!!! so be foretold...this isn't from a person's perspective, it's from the POV of an honest-to-goodness, 4-legged, mahogany wood table! ^-^

  


* * *

  
  


* * *

  
  


I winced as the coffee cup was slammed down on my face. _Ouch._ Geez, couldn't those kids be a little gentler? I'm not exactly the strongest of consoles you know.

  


In all my years occupying the Winner kitchen, I've never seen kids slam things down on my face. Not that hard at least.

  


Other people would come to the blond's house; 'Oh what a nice house you have Quatre,' they'd exclaim, and proceed to sit down and share a cup of tea with the young master. 

  


I always enjoy tea time with the Arabian boy, whether he had company or not. He was always careful with my dark mahogany surface. Whenever the servants forgot to polish me, Quatre would pick up a rag, pour some furniture polish, and give me a few quick wipes. 

  


And to make sure he was done, Quatre would always peer down and make sure he could see his own reflection. I always liked looking back into his face. He really is a kind and generous boy, to creatures _and_ inanimate objects. 

  


And such a considerate person always deserves to have friends. 

  


Years ago, I was very angry at his father for keeping the little Winner cooped up in this mansion, forbidding Quatre from any contact with the outside world. Mr. Winner always said it would be too dangerous for his only heir to be in the big cruel world, where bad things happen to good people. 

  


What silly ideas! Young boys eventually grow up no matter how much one tries to stop them. And in any case, I personally don't think Quatre's any better off now that he's a soldier in this dreaded war.

  


I think maybe that was my greatest regret being at the Winner estate: not being able to see Quatre grow up like normal kids.

  


That's why I was so happy when he decided to become a Gundam pilot. Oh no! I wasn't happy that he was running off into wars, that he might not make it home alive, that he'd see things a 15-year old's eyes should never see. How could I be happy that I might lose the bright boy forever? No, I was happy because he was finally doing something he wanted to do; it was something that would benefit more than his father's wishes for an heir. 

  


And I was also very glad to see Quatre when he _wasn't_ on a mission. I was surprised the first time he brought home his fellow pilots. I was *ahem* sitting in the kitchen at the time. 

  


It's hard to remember much now. Consoles have anything but long-term memories. One of as fine quality workmanship as I am learns to remember most everything that goes on. 

  


I _was_ surprised, to say the least. I mean, I knew Quatre-sama was lonely, but the kids he brought home from his mission were of no rank and did not deserve to be seen with such a fine young man. 

  


But as the night drew on, I began to see that Quatre had good taste. These Gundam Pilots, as he called them, were much more interesting than the high-class aristocrats that Mr. Winner brought home. I enjoy listening to these pilots much more. They have much more important things to say and contrast sharply to those stuffy close-minded bureaucrats.

  


Heck, I was just happy Quatre found some friends. 

  


I spent many a day thinking about the blond boy. I felt his pain whenever he sat down next to me and buried his face in his hands, crying his little blue eyes out. _'Nobody understands me,'_ he'd say.

  


But now that he has people to care about him, I don't have to worry about his loneliness anymore. 

  


Now, all I have to worry about is whether or not he'll make it out of this war alive......

  


* * *

  


Quatre woke me early in the morning. He was getting a glass of milk from the fridge, and he absently put the cold chalice on my face. _That_ got me up in a start.

  


I looked at his face. Bleary-eyed and clouded with sleep, he still looked as innocent as ever. But now, he was happy too. Being a table, any emotions are hard to express...if I could have, I would've smiled. I knew Quatre-sama could find friends, especially after he brought that brown-haired pilot, Trowa, home after a battle with OZ.

  


Ever since then, Quatre has been good to Trowa. The emerald-eyed pilot has even come out of his shell a little!

  


Come to think of it, Quatre has been good to everyone......

  


* * *

  


Great, now they're screaming and running around like kids. Actually, it's just that one boy with the long braid. Hey, don't get me wrong; they _are_ kids, but for the most part, they don't act like it. 

  


Especially the one with the short, spiky, brown hair. God, if there's anything I hate to see, I hate the look of a sad boy. Heero seems like he's had his share of troubles. He almost never talks, and when he does, it comes out very mechanical, like a computer.

  


Anyways, they've just come back from one of their most successful missions. Duo, the braided one, gee he's loud. My mahogany legs are shaking under me. I wish they'd all just calm down. 

  


God, it's too early in the morning for these shenanigans.

  


But who can blame them? Inside, they're just little kids crying out for a normal life. And in any case, every battle they win is a step towards the end of this war.

  


And I, for one, will be glad when this futile war is over. 

  


But, of course, I'm just a kitchen table. What would I know?

  
  
~OWARI~   
  


* * *

  
  


How was it minna?? hope ya liked it, cuz i'm gonna write more! mwahahaha!!! ^-^ but honestly, e-mail me ur questions, comments, or suggestions. i'd luv 2 hear them!

  
ChibiQuatre @ tigerlily6c@aol.com   
  


[HOME][1] [BACK TO FANFICS][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/gundamwing_anime
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/gundamwing_anime6/fanfics.html



End file.
